


pink skies

by mzlvies



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, also it’s just a very mevie song everyone say thank you lany, evie do be beautiful tho, f in chat for evie’s sewing machine, i got emo on priv and it lead to this, title is literally just bc it vibes the same as this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlvies/pseuds/mzlvies
Summary: mal proposes and evie breaks her sewing machine.or, the proposal disney should have given us but didn’t.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	pink skies

There wasn’t anything special about this situation. It consisted of the both of them in their shared studio, working diligently on their passions. Well one of them was doing that, the other was staring at her doing it. Now mal wouldn’t say she was staring, more like admiring what was in front of her. But to everyone else, she was absolutely staring. 

In her defence, Mal couldn’t help it. Every day with evie felt like the first day she realised she was in love with the woman. Nothing ever changed. The absolute awe at the bluenette even in her night attire that consisted of an old oversized shirt with some old punk band none of them knew. The way her heart raced whenever they kissed. Or like now, when she just couldn’t pull her eyes from the girl sat at her desk, doing the mundane act of sketching. So yeah, sue her for staring at her girlfriend!

Honestly Mal didn’t know how long she’d been sat on the other side of the room, admiring every part of the bluenette and frankly she couldn’t care. Seeing Evie so focused on her work to the point her tongue peaked out in concentration was a wonderful sight. Plus the sun was setting and it caused this pinkish glow around her that just made her look even more heavenly, like that was possible.

Evie had just set a pencil down to switch to a different colour when Mal’s voice broke the comfortable silence, startling both of them because honestly, Mal was beside herself and had no idea that she was gonna speak until she did it. “Marry me”.

It was more of a statement than a question, but neither of them even brought that up. Evie dropped her pencil and stared at her girlfriend like she has grown a second head. “What?” she heard perfectly, she just didn’t understand where this had come from. Mal simply walked over to Evie’s desk and stood before her, the softest look in her eyes she’d seen since the day she’d asked her on a date.

“Marry me, Evie.” she repeats in almost a whisper. Evie just stares, still unsure what prompted this situation, but went along with it. “Is that a proposal?” she challenges with a raise of an eyebrow. “I mean it was two proposals, but yeah, it’s a proposal, Eves. I’ll even get down on one knee, look.” As soon as she finished her sentence she was rounding the desk and dropping to a knee in front of the chair Evie had been sat in the entire afternoon.

“This is the most unromantic situation ever but honestly did you expect me to plan for this? God E, I didn’t even know I was gonna do this til it just came out.” they both chuckled at this. Mal going into things without a plan and head first wasn’t unheard of. Actually it was pretty much her reputation to not think things through. 

“But I’ve realised a lot the last couple  
hours. From the fact every day I’ve been with you has felt exactly like the first, to the fact seeing you in this sunset glow doing what your heart has always loved makes me the happiest.” By this point the blue girl is actually smiling, no longer questioning what is going on or why Mal is suddenly down on one knee in front of her, without a ring no less. But she lets her continue. 

“People talk about falling more in love as time goes on, but I don’t think that’s possible for me. I was completely in love with you from day one. And I definitely do not see myself falling out of that, like ever. Having you around is what keeps me grounded, having you around reminds me that hey, Isle kids do get to feel something other than vengeance. Evie I’ve spent every day with you, and I really want to spend every day from now with you too. And I don’t have a ring or any sort of plan from here but....marry me.” Mal finishes in barely a whisper, unsure if Evie even caught half of what she said, noticing that somewhere in her huge spontaneous proposal she grabbed her girlfriends hands and started running her thumbs over her knuckles. More as comfort for her than evie. 

“Yes...” Evie managed to breathe out after a brief pause, comprehending everything the dragon had just said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly her face felt damp, she didn’t even realise she was crying until Mal frantically released her hands to bring them up to wipe the tears before they could fall any further. All she could do was giggle because honestly, she’d never felt happier than in that moment. During a spontaneous proposal in their messy shared studio that was actually Evie’s starter castle basement.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you—“ Mal couldn’t even finish her sentence before it was muffled by Evie’s pillow like lips. They both smiled into it, both of them radiating the same amount of love and energy. “Mal I want to marry you. This might be far from how I expected this to go...” the bluenette pulls her girlfriend... fiancé’s hands away from her face and returns the knuckle rubbing she got earlier.

“But honestly it’s perfect. Who needs a romantic picnic when you have a girl proposing to you in one of the most mundane settings because she just felt so much that it just fell out like she was saying hey” she giggles out. “M I love you of course i want to marry you.” Her arms end up wrapped around the dragons neck as she’s hoisted up and twirled around, like a kid showing off a trophy. As soon as her feet touch the ground again, her lips are back on Mal’s. The kiss becoming heated quickly leading to Evie throwing caution to the wind and swiping everything off her desk in one swift motion so Mal could place her down and get to business.

Today was supposed to be a relaxing studio day, but it ended up in an engagement and Evie making a mental note to buy a new sewing machine in the morning before her panties end up on the floor next to what used to be her pride and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> probably a one off post for a while since most of my writings stay in notes but if you wanna follow me my twt is also mzlvies


End file.
